


Even the Strong Sorrow

by Arcanista



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Epistolary, F/M, May not display properly on mobile devices, Undefined Gender Warden, Unicode Text Fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden-Commander Surana writes a letter to Queen Anora of Ferelden after hearing news of what happened at Adamant Fortress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Strong Sorrow

To Her Majesty, Queen Anora of Ferelden,  
  
Word has just now reached me of ̸̷̵m̵̷̸̸̷̵y̵̷̸̸̷̵ ̵̷̸̸̷̵d̵̷̸̸̷̵e̵̷̸̸̷̵a̵̷̸̸̷̵r̵̷̸̸̷̵e̵̷̸̸̷̵s̵̷̸t your father's sacrifice at Adamant Fortress. I know we've never been close, you and I, but I ̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵o̵̷̸̸̷̵v̵̷̸̸̷̵e̵̷̸d deeply respected your father. We grew far closer on the road than I ever expected we would at the Landsmeet.  
  
I cannot imagine the sorrow you face in this moment. I hope that Alistair is a source of support for you now.   
  
I simply wish you to know that ̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸l you are not alone, Anora. My heart bleeds to hear of Loghain's passing.  
  
He loved you, more than ̸̷̵h̵̷̸̸̷̵e̵̷̸̸̷̵ ̵̷̸̸̷̵e̵̷̸̸̷̵v̵̷̸̸̷̵e̵̷̸̸̷̵r̵̷̸̸̷̵ ̵̷̸̸̷̵w̵̷̸̸̷̵o̵̷̸̸̷̵u̵̷̸̸̷̵l̵̷̸̸̷̵d̵̷̸̸̷̵ ̵̷̸̸̷̵m̵̷̸e anything in this world. I do not need to tell you that he would wish you to stay strong. He would not wish it, because he  _knew_  you would always be strong.  
  
However, for my own sake and his,  _I_  must remind you that even the strong sorrow, and that I sorrow with you.  
  
Warden-Commander Surana

**Author's Note:**

> Text of the kmeme prompt:
> 
> Warden (any gender) and Loghain were together. It started during/soon after Origins as hatesex or stress relief but grew into loving relationship. Yet they've kept it secret from everyone. Then Loghain sacrifices himself in the Fade.  
> Warden receives the news.
> 
> It felt like a good venue for doing something with unicode text obfuscation and epistolary. Surana because I wanted an elf but the voice was a bit too formally-educated for Tabris.


End file.
